El amor lo puede todo!
by starssmall
Summary: Este es un reto que me pusieron "Yo te reto tu me retas todos nos retamos" por "Tierra Izumi" (Veamos te reto a escribir sobre Yoh y Ren conversando sobre los defectos de sus esposas , que sea cómico y al final resulte que Jeanne y Anna hacían lo mismo xD creo que es sencillo. ¿Aceptas?) espero haber cumplido las espectativas ! !TERMINADO!(* .*)


**... **

* * *

** El amor lo puede todo!**

* * *

Era un día normal como cualquier otro un domingo habitual o eso era lo que yo pensaba pero estaba en un error Anna mi esposa estaba muy extraña conmigo y yo me sentía un poco preocupado por ella así que sutilmente le pregunte qué era lo que tenía pero…

Yoh: Te sucede algo Anita

Anna ni siquiera me volteo a ver estaba sentada ojeando una revista "Por qué habría de sucederme algo"

Yoh: Es que te veo extraña ¡Enserio! ¿te pasa algo?

Anna: No, no me pasa NADA! (Me dijo gritándome se puso de pie y se fue al teléfono que estaba sonando mientras tomaba la llamada la observe un poco y note que ella se había arreglado demasiado y que incluso traía un vestido sumamente provocador entallado al cuerpo no lo había notado porque estaba viendo el partido de futbol colgó el teléfono y me dirigió un par de palabras! "Voy a salir que te diviertas viendo tu estúpido partido (Quise detenerla pero me cerró la puerta en las narices estuve cerca de 20 minutos pensando a donde había ido Anna pero la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos así que me dispuse a abrir la puerta tal vez era Anna que había olvidado sus llaves, pero no se trataba de mi mejor amigo Len estaba furioso pude notarlo "Dame algo fuerte de tomar porque si no la mato!" No le pregunte nada solo lo obedecí saque una botella de tequila y le serví un caballito el me lo arrebato y de un solo sorbo se lo tomo todo "Sírveme otro" Le serví otro caballito y esta vez me serví uno para acompañarlo

Yoh: y ahora que estas más tranquilo ya me vas a decir a quien quieres matar?

Len: Antes que nada está tu mujer!

Yoh: No salió, recibió una extraña llamada y salió!

Len: CLARO! Seguramente quien la llamo fue Jeanne y ahorita deben estar viboreando de mi ¡Maldita sea!

Yoh: Por qué no te dejas de tanto misterio y me dices de una buena vez que es lo que te sucede ¿Te peleaste con Jeanne no es así?

Len: Si pero no fue mi culpa se enojó porque le dije que estaba abusando de la comida puedes creerlo y ella me dijo que yo la llame ¡gorda!

Yoh: Así que no soy el único con problemas!

Len: No me digas que tú también peleaste con la bruja!

Yoh: OYE! Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi esposa!

Len: Que con eso, es una bruja Yoh!

Yoh: Así pues tu mujer no canta tan mal las rancheras tiene la apariencia dulce pero en el fondo es un ogro y admítelo también le temes a tu esposa!

Len: A decir verdad tienes razón por que no pueden ser esposas normales cariñosas dedicadas al hogar a Jeanne se le quema hasta el agua y me obliga a comer sus espantosos guisos es una tortura para mi estómago

Yoh: Jeanne por lómenos hace el intento de cocinar no que Anna me pone a mí a cocinar mientras ella esta acostada no es justo yo trabajo para darle todos sus gustos y que no me lo agradezca

Len: Pues Jeanne ahora con lo del su embarazo está peor nada más quiere que le esté saliendo a comprar sus antojos a la hora que se le da la gana!

Yoh: A si pues Anna es mucho peor se la pasa mandándome en vez de parecer su esposo parezco su criado!

Len: Oye Yoh por que no traes tu laptop conozco un foro donde podemos platicar con gente de otros lados sin que sepan tu identidad y podernos desahogar de lo que sentimos!

Yoh: Esta bien sírveme otro caballito mientras subo por la lap quiero embriagarme!

* * *

**En casa de Jeanne… **

Anna ya había acudido al llamado de su mejor amiga toco la puerta y ella le abrió estaba como una magdalena con los ojos hinchados y con una cubeta de helado ya lleva va casi la mitad ella sola Anna al verla se lo quito "Estas loca sabes la calorías que contiene este bote de helado?" Jeanne se suelta a llorar más al escuchar a su amiga "Tú también Anna"

Anna: Ya cálmate quieres y mejor dime que te hizo ese insensible!

Jeanne: Anna! Me llamo gorda, puedes creerlo "GORDA"

Anna: ¡Que! No puedo creerlo como se atreve a insultar a una indefensa mujer embarazada! Tal parece que todos los hombres son igual de insensibles!

Jeanne: y a ti que te hizo Yoh?

Anna: Casi nada hoy cumplimos 4 años de casados lo puse a hacer una cena especial para darle una pista me arregle como nunca y el muy insensible no se acordó creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo mucho que me esmere arreglándome para él. Encargue a Hana con mi suegros para que fuera un día especial y que hizo se quedó sentado te en el sillón viendo el futbol no entiendo que tiene de interesante ver a unos hombres altos, fuertes, musculosos, guapos corriendo tras una pelota bueno si es interesante pero se olvidó de nuestro aniversario y cada año es lo mismo!

Jeanne: Ya tranquila amiga comamos helado juntas que no ves que las penas con pan son buenas!

Anna: No Jeanne mejor entremos al foro "Cásate demasiado pronto y te arrepentirás demasiado tarde"

Jeanne: y eso con que se come?

Anna: hay Jeanne nada más piensas en comer!

Jeanne: Eso no es mi culpa la culpa es de mi pequeño Men!

Anna: Si tú lo dices, pero bueno el caso es que mientras venia camino acá escuche en la radio sobre ese foro donde uno puede entrar y desahogarse pedir consejos sobre el matrimonio y esas cosas

Jeanne: Suena interesante!

Jeanne y yo entramos al famoso foro se veía muy interesante así que decidimos registrarnos!

* * *

Yo y Len ya nos habíamos registrado en el foto así que rápidamente encontramos un par de chicas con quien desahogar nuestras penas se ha sin llamar "chicas desesperadas" nosotros batallamos un poco con nuestro nombre porque Len no quería que usáramos nuestros verdaderos nombres así que decidimos ponerle Machos TA! Así que de inmediato comenzamos a platicar con las chicas

Yoh: Mira nos están saludando que les respondemos!

Len: Pues que más va a ser cuál es su problema si solo nos vamos a desahogar no a ligar Yoh

Len comenzó a escribir **"Hola chicas cuéntenos cuál es su problemas"** _a lo que ellas nos respondieron __**"**_**necesitamos un consejo comenzare con el problema de mi amiga verán ella está embarazada lleva dos años de casada y su esposo es un insensible que no cumple sus antojos la llama gorda tiene un carácter muy difícil y es muy orgulloso nunca acepta sus errores se cree el hombre perfecto"**

Yoh: Que les respondemos! Pobre chica!

Len: Si pobre mira que vivir con un amargado así por dos años y que encima de todo no comprende lo difícil que debe de ser un embarazo que le cuesta consentirla un poco como puede haber hombres así y encima de todo la llama gorda pero en qué mundo vivimos **"Y que sientes por el amiga" **_a lo que ella respondió " _**Para desgracia de mi amiga está enamorada de ese patán" "Pues mi consejo es que te agás del rogar que sienta que si sigue así te puede perder además si ese hombre no te valora será un gran estúpido" "Creo que es un gran consejo muchas gracias por la ayuda ahora tu dinos tu problema" " Pues veras mi esposa se esmera en la casa y todas esas cosas pero el problema es que guisa espantosamente y me obliga a comer el desayuno, comida y cena se han vuelto una tortura yo creo que sería mejor morir y ensima de todo pone palabras en mi boca que yo no digo le dije que estaba abusando de la comida y me dijo que la llame gorda y me hizo una escenita además que desde que está embarazada no quiere que tengamos relaciones y pues ya no aguanto la situación yo la amo pero no sé qué hacer!**

* * *

**En casa de Jeanne…**

Jeanne: jajajajaja (_Mi amiga y yo no parábamos de reír divertidas por el problema de aquel chico, sé que eso no se hace pero no pudimos evitar reír además que más daba si nadie nos veía_) Pobre estúpida debería de irse a unas clases de cocina

Anna: Si ya me imagino se ha de sentir toda una Chepina peralta jajajaja

Jeanne: además que mujer tan tonta mira que negarle a su esposo aquellito y luego por que se buscan amantes los esposos al rato la van a llamar la venado jajajaja **"Bueno pues soluciona el problema de tajo dile que si sigue a si la vas a dejar y que vas a buscar en otra mujer lo que ella te está negando y si te vuelve a dar sus guisos espantosos aviéntaselos al suelo y si no le parece has **que ella se lo coma**"- "Tu crees! …No crees que eso sea mucho"**\- **"No se lo merece por malvada"-"Si tú lo dices"**\- **"Y cuál es el problema de tu amigo" **_Fue entonces cuando Yoh me quito la latop para explicar su problema __**"Pues mi problemas es que yo amo demasiado a mi esposa pero no me gusta la forma en que me trata a veces me hace sentir que en vez de esposo tiene sirviente me obliga hacerle masajes a cocinar a llevarle el desayuno hasta la cama y encima de todo le compró todos los lujos que ella quiere me sobo el lomo todo el día trabajando y ella no lo valora no sé qué hacer" **__Esta vez Jeanne y yo nos pusimos serias nos indignó tanto lo que aquel chico nos conto_

Anna: No puedo creer que haya en el mundo mujeres así seguramente su esposa es una fodonga floja gorda llena de celulitis por no hacer nada en su casa de seguro se la pasa perdiendo el tiempo viendo la tele en vez de procurar a su marido pero qué clase de b ruja esa! **"Amigo imponte grítale, enséñale quien lleva los pantalones en la casa enséñale a que ella se debe de dedicar al hogar y tú al trabajo y que no eres su esclavo" **

**En casa de Yoh… **

Yoh: Len si yo le hago eso a Anna seguro no vivo para contarlo!

Len: Entonces para qué pides consejos que no vas a tomar Yoh!

Yoh: Tienes razón por lómenos lo voy a intentar! **"gracias en qué más podemos ayudarlas"- "Yo también estoy casada y tengo un hijo el problema es que mi esposo le dedica mucho tiempo a mi hijo y no es que este mal pero yo también necesito atención y lo peor siempre se olvida de las fechas importantes mi cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario siempre se lo tengo que recordar a pero el de mi hijo siempre se acuerda hoy es nuestro aniversario y me esmere arreglándome pero él ni cuneta se dio estoy harta de la situación no es detallista conmigo"**

Yoh: Que horror de hombre como puede olvidarse de fechas tan importantes que le pasa

Len: Es verdad no sé cómo puede estar casado con ese, seguro es un adefesio

Yoh: No la culparía si se buscara otro hombre es más se lo voy aconsejar **"deja a ese hombre amiga busca en otro lo que él no te está dando tarde o temprano se va arrepentir de lo que perdió por despistado"**

Len ya basta de esto voy a ir a buscar a Jeanne no soporto estar lejos de ella yo creo que me voy a doblegar y la voy a perdonar

Yoh: Pero que hay del chat?

Len: Ya nos desahogamos, mejor acompáñame a buscar a mi mujer "Len y Yo ya estábamos algo pasaditos de alcohol"

* * *

**En casa de Jeanne… **

Jeanne y Yo estuvimos esperando a que nos contestaran aquel los chicos pero nada de eso paso de pronto se escuchó una serenata nos asomamos por el balcón y se trataba de Len y Yoh que estaban cantando "Si nos dejan" pero más que cantar estaban gritando no se les daba la cantada y borrachos pues menos así que Jeanne y yo decidimos tomar los consejos de aquellos chicos tomamos un par de cubetas con agua y se las arrojamos encima Jeanne y yo nos estábamos muriendo de la risa hasta que ellos subieron empapados a la recamara de Jeanne muy enojados

Len: Por qué diablos nos echaron agua encima!

Mientras yo le susurre a Jeanne muy despacio **"Ahora es cuando se pone en práctica toda la teoría que nos dieron amiga"** y la empuje despacio contra Len!

Jeanne: Óyeme ya estoy harta de que me grites y de tu mal carácter o me valoras o me vas a perder Len!

Len: Pero Jeanne yo viene a tener un lindo detalle contigo y mira con lo que me sales hasta te traje estas rosas!

Anna: Déjala macho sin escrúpulos que dijiste esta tonta ya cayo! Nada más porque le trajiste serenata "**le arrebate ramo de rosas y comencé a pisarlo mientras desquitaba mi coraje en él y maldecía a Len por ser como Yoh no era"** Si un enorme y hermoso ramo de rosas de los que a mi Yoh Asakura nunca en su vida me a regalado! Pues no fíjate mi amiga no está sola aunque la veas con esa cara de que quiere perdonarte aquí estoy yo para evitar que caiga en tus engaños!

Yoh: Anna…

Jeanne: Pero Anna...

Anna: Tu ni me hables Yoh y tu Jeanne cállate que contigo no estoy hablando! Esto es entre Len y Yo! Lárgate antes de que Jeanne empiece a perdonarte… tu no mereces su cariño ella es buena mientras que tú eres un machista que no la entiende no la consientes eres igual de insensible que Yoh!

Len: y tú que he! No cantas tan mal las rancheras! Tú eres una bruja y también pienso defender a mi amigo de tus garras "Dijo Len jalando a Yoh"Tu tratas mal a mi amigo piensas que es tu criado masajista personal te crees una princesa pero que crees tu reinado se acabó.

Anna: Así pues tú en tus noches de pasión te quedas dormido sin preocuparte por ella, por eso a mi amiga ya ni le dan ganas de hacer el amor contigo por que la dejas a medias!

Len: Pues tú dejas tus chones en la regadera y mandas a Yoh a comprar tus toallitas con alitas

Anna: pues tú te hechas gases en presencia de Jeanne eh y eres un conchudo un sangano bueno para nada, nada mas te pasas rascándote los Hue…s!

Len: Pues tu cuando no te rasuras tus piernas son mas peludas que las de Yoh!

Anna: Y a ti cuando te da extriñimiento de tres diaz ni con destapa caños te destapas eh!

Len: Así a ver Yoh dile a la bruja esta lo que venias a decirle "Le dijo aventando a Yoh frente a Anna Yoh se puso muy nervioso trago Saliva en seco pero después se armó de valor para decir lo que tenía planeado

Yoh: ANNA! Vámonos a la casa te voy a enseñar quien manda aquí!

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando Yoh por primera vez me estaba gritando y eso me dolió mucho

Anna: Que dijiste! "Yoh se encogió de hombros sin saber si continuar o retractarse estaba muerto de miedo" Sabes que regresare tu solo jamás volveré a tu lado me voy de la casa voy a buscar otro hombre que si se acuerde de las fechas importantes y que no le ande contando todas mis intimidades al atarantado de Len! "Yoh abrió los ojos como plato sin saber que decirme estaba muerto de miedo de perderme lo pude ver en sus ojos"

Yoh: Anita no me digas eso!

Len: No le agás caso Yoh solo quiere espantarte acuérdate lo que le aconsejaste a nuestras amigas las chiscas desesperadas "Jeanne y yo al es cuchar ese nombre pusimos cara de Whath! Pero después comprendimos todo comenzamos a reír sin parar mientras Yoh y Len nos veían sin comprender por qué nos estábamos riendo

Yoh: Porque no comparten con nosotros que es tan gracioso!

Jeanne: Así que ustedes eran los Machos TA! Jajajajajajajajajaja

Len: Que así que ustedes eran las Chicas desesperadas no!

Anna: Hay es que es tan gracioso como habiendo tantos usuarios hay hayamos tenido que platicar entre nosotros nuestros problemas

Yoh: Lo triste es que tuvimos que enterarnos de esta manera de lo que nos molestaba

Anna: Si pero nunca es tarde para empezar no es así, creo que lo mejor es que cuando algo nos nos guste hablarlo sin que el otro se moleste! POrdoname por tratarte así Yoh te prometo que todo va a cambiar!

Yoh: Así es mi amor perdóname por tener memoria de teflón pero te lo voy a recompensar te voy a llevar al mejor restorán de la cuidad a festejar nuestro aniversario

Jeanne: Que bueno chicos porque no quería verme en la necesidad de correrlos ya que tengo un esposo al cual cumplir algunas fantasías " Le dijo Jeanne acercándose seductoramente al mientras él le correspondió con un dulce beso Yoh y yo salimos dejando a la acaramelada pareja hacer lo suyo de pronto sorpresivamente Yoh me cargo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta el coche donde una vez más nos besamos y comprobamos que a pesar de nuestras diferencias hay algo más grande que nuestros defectos nuestro amor y que con el podremos superarlo todo pase la mejor noche de mi vida a su lado y después de esa noche pues inevitablemente Salí embarazada de nuevo Jeanne me conto que hiso el amor con Len como nunca y que pasaron una noche agradable y lo que aprendi de todo es te fue que hay que Valorar lo que tienes en el instante porque no es lo mismo perder 1 minuto de amor que perder el amor en 1 minuto! Por defectos tan insignificantes!


End file.
